Valkyria Chronicles : Flight of the Valkyrie
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: An unnamed Sentinel joins the fight for Bruhl at 1935 E.C. With the help of Squad 7, will he be able to turn the tides of war into the Gallian's hands? And perhaps ... Alter the fate of everyone's lives?


_Once upon a time, lands were plentiful. People were content._

_However, a greedy man took all the fruit, seed, and livestock as his own. People cried in hunger._

_Upon hearing their cries, a brave warrior appeared. With her spear clad in blue flames, she pierced the heart of the greedy man, and the lands became plentiful once more._

_The greedy man was named Darksen, and the brave warrior was named Valkyria._

* * *

**Valkyria Chronicles : Flight of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter One : The Silent Sentinel's Battle**

* * *

It was one morning at the city of Bruhl. Unfortunately, for its residences, under the threat of the Imperial Army's attack, they were forced to evacuate the city to a more secure location. The evacuation was going pretty smoothly under the watch of the City's town watch. The roads were filled with chatters coming out from the mouths of citizens and soldiers alike. Even at the state of emergency, everything seemed to proceed at a laid back pace for some reason. Carts, trucks and humans alike were proceeding out of the city at a relatively slow pace.

"Stay calm and move orderly!"  
"The Gallian Army will protect you when you get to the next town of Landbaste!"  
"Be well. I'm sure you'll be able to return here soon enough."  
"Ragnite and ragnoline will be distributed at Landbaste. Please, don't throw away your ration coupon."

More and more orders came from the city watchers. Though most of it were left unheard as the civilians weren't paying attention and keep walking. Zooming into a group of citizens, a blonde haired boy and his mother came into the image. They were proceeding to the outskirts of the town at the same pace as the others. Until, suddenly, the boy's teal blue eyes captured the sight of a fox running down to the opposite direction from where he's currently heading with his mother. With a sudden jolt of excitement building up in his body, he chased the fox down the street with an energetic manner and a confident grin plastered on his face.

"Hans!" His mother yelled, signalling her boy to come back to her side, unfortunately her call went into deaf ears as the boy kept giving his chase to the fox, much to her dismay.

The chase lasted only for a few seconds for the fox turned its tail and ran for the alley instead. To the surprise of the blonde haired boy, he could only watch as the furred animal slip away from his sight, but he kept running, with his eyes still trailing the animal, until, he hit something.

"Ouch!" He grunted as his face hit something soft, he took a step back and recovered from the sudden hit, his teal blue eyes refocused to the image in front of him. What he saw was afterwards was a slim body covered with the city watch's uniform, then he realized that he was looking at a young woman.

The girl had slightly long brown hair which she tied nicely into two pigtails to her sides there's a red headwear with pointy white patterns on the edge that's not really doing its job to her hair back. Her eyes had the matching color of her hair, both of her irises emitting warmth. She smiled as she saw the child before her. She's wearing the usual city watch's uniform, and on her hands she wields a standard issue rifle for the city watch's soldier. Her clear yet pale complexion slightly reflecting the sun's light.

"Alicia!" The boy exclaimed happily, not just a moment later, his mother managed to catch up with his rather energetic son. She also saw the girl which is named Alicia, afterward, a relieved expression's showed on her face.

"Thank goodness, Alicia!" The mother spoke with a tone that's proving the expression of her face.

Alicia gave a small but genuine smile to the small family. "You'll be in trouble if you get lost here."

"She's right, Hans." Scolded the mother. "The scary Imperial Army will catch you and eat you!" She continued with a slight threatening tone.

The boy just shrugged. "Don't worry, Alicia and the town watch will take care of them!" He said with a confident face. "Right?" Then, he turned his face to face Alicia, she blinked once.

"Of course!" She replied with a carefree manner. "The Bruhl town watch won't lose to the Imperial Army!" She added a wink as a reassurement.

"But the commander of the Imperial Army is strong isn't he?" Asked the mother with a voice of concern. "I heard the Ghirlandaio Fort fell in just three days."

This time, Alicia's smile faded and she frowns. "He's the Crown Prince Maximillian, if I remember it correctly." But her a grin perked up her lips immediately. "But I'm sure he's a commander that's just for show! He must be weak!" She continued with a determined look.

"Hey!" A voice boomed out from the distance, signalling the chattering civilians to get a move on.

Realizing that their time runs short, the mother handed a basket to the younger brunette girl before her. "Here." She offered. "This is the last bread I baked at my house this morning."

Alicia took the basket into her hands. "Thank you, ma'am." She said with a grateful tone. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you."

The older woman shook her head dismissively. "What are you saying? Your work at the town watch is more important!" She smiled knowingly. "Besides, you've always been helping out at the bakery ever since my husband passed away." The woman took a step closer and patted the girl's shoulder. "Alicia, the bread you bake is already Meister-level."

With that, Alicia gave the two one last smile. "Please be safe."

"You too." The bakery woman returned the farewell. "If there's anything, just contact me."

Alicia nodded, and the small family took this as their cue to leave the area, but just before their backs were turned completely, a sound of loud footsteps gained their attention. The woman, her child, and Alicia averted their gaze to the nearby alley. And then, a hooded figure came out with the same fox the boy chased just a few minutes ago in hand. The boy's teal blue eyes glittered up as he saw the fluffy creature in his sight again.

Alicia scanned the hooded figure with her brown eyes, what she saw was a man wearing a full pledged Gallian Army uniform with its signature navy blue camo printed on it. The uniform was unique and a bit different than the one worn by the other ground soldiers. The uniform has an attached hood which is currently pulled up to cover a portion of his his shoulder, there's two weapon slung over it. One is a Designated Marksman Rifle with an attached scope, issued for commissioned officers and one is the ordinary standard issue Assault Rifle, meant for mid range combat. His uniform was unbuttoned, revealing a white uniform shirt underneath it. He also seems to be wearing a blue tie. His pants and boots were the standard uniform, issued to the rest of the army.

But what made Alicia's eyes widened a bit is the insignia clearly visible on his chest. An emblem with three swords present at the middle and the edge trimmed with double layered gold strips, and the polished Pegasus sign on his collar. The man was a 2nd lieutenant. Then there's a white cloth tied to his left arm which clearly shows the sign of a Crosshair, indicating that the hooded man was a marksman on the army.

The man used his other free hand to pull his hood down, revealing his face. He had an average length dark navy blue hair. He wore a dark blue tinted goggles which he also pulled down form his eyes, revealing his eyes which had the same matching color as his hair and the uniform he's wearing. His skin is slightly pale, and his lips slightly tilted upwards, indicating that he's giving out a small, yet friendly smile. Surprisingly, he looked really young, maybe about the same age as Alicia's

The man walked closer to the group, Alicia immediately gave a respectful salute to the young man. He waved her off, signalling her to stand down, he then walked over to the small family, with the boy watching him in awe, and his mother giving out a respectful smile to the soldier.

The marksman crouched to reach the boy's height level, and gave the fox to him.

Once again, the boy's eyes glittered in awe. He gratefully accepted the fox into his arms, he patted the fox's head a few times before shifting his gaze back to the officer in front of him. "W-wow!" He exclaimed happily. "I-is this fox really for me?" He asked.

The bluenette nodded and gave a small smile to the family again. This time the mother spoke up. "Now, Hans, what do you say to him?"

"Thank you, sir!" The blonde boy squealed in joy, the lieutenant ruffled his the boy's blonde hair and once again smiled at the two. He then gave a look for the family that they should get a move on, pointing that the other groups have already reached the outskirts of the small town.

"Oh, that's right, we have to move, Hans." The mother spoke up as he patted the boy's shoulder. With a reluctant look, the blonde boy complied. The soldier stood up to give them his farewell. Alicia was watching the whole scene with a knowingly smile perked on her lips.

The small family began to march on with the rest of the other groups again. Before disappearing into the crowd, the boy looked back to the marksman and Alicia. He gave a salute to both of them. The two smiled at the child and saluted back to him. After a few seconds, the mother and her child disappears completely from their sight as they blend in with the rest of the townsfolk leaving Bruhl.

The soldier pulled down his hand from his forehead and started walking towards Alicia. The brunette was left still saluting the officer in front of her.

"Sir, Private Alicia Melchiott, member of Bruhl's Town Watch reporting for duty!" She stood attention. "_U-um ... What next, what next ... Oh yeah, status report!_" The officer could hear her muttering that, and then he raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look. "Most of the townsfolk of Bruhl's already evacuated! The Town Watch is to make sure that nothing happens during the evacuation process, we're still waiting for the main force's reinforcements to arrive and reinforce the town, we've made sure that the town of Landbaste is ready to-"

The officer raised both of his hands and gave a look to Alicia that screamed _'Slow down! And put that hand down already!'_ in which she complied to the order, finally having the chance to breathe, the brunette took one deep breath. She relaxed and pulls her hand down. Getting the good look of the lieutenant, she wondered how old is he. He's probably just an inch or two taller than her.

"Are you from the main force, sir?" Alicia asked the bluenette in front of her. He nodded. "Oh that's a relieve, looks like they came sooner than we thought." However at this, the marksman shook his head several times. He pointed his left arm glove and an image of an eagle is visible, signalling that he's only the vanguard force.

Alicia's face quickly shows clear signs of concern as realization struck her mind, but in turn, the officer gave her a look of determination that says '_Everything's going to be alright._'

"Alicia!" A voice echoed from the crowd, and the two soldiers turned their heads to see the main source of the voice. A figure stormed through the sea of people and to their location. Noticing the lieutenant's presence, she gave a quick salute, but it was obvious that she was tired, proofed by her loud and fast breathing.

The bluenette dismissed the salute and scanned the girl's appearance. She had long dark blonde hair tied to a pink ribbon with two large braids visible on her sides. The dark blue eyes she had emitted a sign of terror. She was also wearing the city's town watch uniform, so it's safe to assume that she's not a commissioned officer.

"What's wrong, Susie?" Alicia asked with a confused look on her face. "What about your work?"

The blonde girl named Susie regained her composure quickly and spoke up. "Alicia, Lieutenant, A spy's here!" With that the brunette and the officer looked surprisingly alarmed. "He's around the Dabos Bridge, and he's alone! He's a young man."

"Is that really so?" Alicia asked with a cautious tone.

"Jan and Miguro are keeping watch over him. But I don't think he's noticed us yet."

Alicia looks visibly troubled at this. "When will Mr. Laaken be back? In the afternoon?"

Susie shook her head. "What do we do? What if he's armed? I'm scared ... This is why I don't want to join the Town Watch ..." She began to mumble something.

Once again, Alicia looks conflicted. She was unsure about what to do, until a hand touched her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw the lieutenant with his goggles back on, and his DMR in hand. He gave a '_Let's go!_' look to her. She stared at the officer for a few seconds before nodding in acknowledgement. She then handed the basket to her blonde friend.

"Susie, hold this for me." She requested. And with one last nod from the lieutenant, the two dashed off into the riverside.

"Alicia!" Susie tried to stop her friend, but the lieutenant pointed his finger at the ground, ordering her to stay and watch her surroundings. Contemplating for a moment, she agreed. "Right, good luck, lieutenant!"

* * *

The two arrived at the Dabos river just a few minutes later, they proceeds to a small shady spot which looked like a good vintage point and spotted two young boys armed with a rifle and the two wore the Town Watch's headgear. Alicia signaled the lieutenant to be quiet, he nodded and pulled his hood up, concealing the upper part of his face.

The two approached the boys. "Where's the spy?" Alicia asked with a muffled voice in order to reduce the risk of detection.

The two boys turned their faces to the soldiers with a surprised gasp, but it quickly relaxed once they found out that it was the reinforcements. "Oh, so it's just you, Alicia." One of the boys spoke up.

"... But, who's that guy with you?" The other one asked.

Alicia puts a finger to her lip, ordering the two to be more quieter. "He's the main force's vanguard." The boys looked visibly surprised and maybe even a bit afraid, but they acknowledged the short explanation and the group of four spotted the 'spy'.

"Over there. He's alone at the moment." The boy with the blonde hair pointed to the riverside, and a crouched figure is seen. "He's writing something in his notebook."

"Notebook?" The brunette private asked.

This time, the boy with the black spoke up. "Yeah ... He's definitely a spy."

The officer gestured with his fingers, signalling the group that they'll take him by surprise. They nodded and made their move to the riverside.

* * *

A lone young man with a dark brown hair's crouching beside the river. His black eyes watching the fishes down in the river below while taking notes with his small black book. He wore an amused look on his face. He wore a light brown coat over a white shirt, he also wore a black trousers as his pants. Two visible brown sneakers are also seen in his feet.

"Don't move." Came a cold, steely voice from behind. It sounded like a girl. "Slowly put your hands over your head and turned around." She ordered.

He complied, gingerly closing his notebook and putting his hands up, he turned around to see a group town watchers and one army soldier, all with their guns pointed at him. He looks both confused and surprised at the same time.

"We're from the Bruhl Town Watch." Alicia informed. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Came the reply. "Oh, I'm making a sketch of the shining trout."

Now, it's the group turn to have their share of surprised look. "Shining trouts?" The brunette girl asked disbelievingly. "Do you have any idea what kind of situation we're in?"

"Uh, did I don something wrong?" He asked again, with the same confused tone as before.

The marksman thought quickly. He felt like he know him from somewhere ... But when and where? He sighed and dismissed the thought for now. They needed to apprehend the man.

"Show me your notebook." Ordered Alicia, the young man complied and gave the small book to her. She began to browse through its contents. "What kind of code is this?"

"What? You don't know about the shining trout?" The young man asked back, surprised, as if Alicia just asked the most obvious question in the world. "Every spring it swims upstream. I sketched it to record the appearance of the trout. The shining trouts here at Bruhl have an especially fascinating appearance. Not only that, **_Today's a nice warm day_**!" He explained excitedly.

The marksman raised an eyebrow, he mouthed an '_E-eh?_' silently with his mouth, with no voice coming out from it.

"Right, right ... I'll just confiscate your notebook." Alicia replied boringly.

"EH?!" The young man looked obviously disappointed. "You can't do that-" He tried to protest, only to greet the receiving end of the gun's barrel.

"Don't move." Barked the young girl. "We'll to what you have to say at the Town Watch's guardhouse." She then gestured to the young boys. "Jan, Miguro, tie him up."

* * *

The group's now walking back to the town's center. With the 'spy''s hand tied on his back.

"What a bother ... I didn't know that sketching was prohibited." He sighed disapprovingly.

The bluenette and the brunette soldiers' mouth twitched slightly after those words entered their ear.

"Are all Imperial Soldiers as carefree as you?" asked Alicia with her head shifted to her back to face the 'spy'.

The young man tilted his head. "Imperial Soldiers?" He asked back. "I wonder ... I don't know about them." He said simply.

Alicia and her commanding officer gave him an unimpressed and unamused look with their eyes comically narrowed.

"_I don't believe it ... Can he carry his mission like that ...?_" The young soldier muttered. "Oh yeah, I haven't asked your name. What's your name?"

The 'spy' stared at the two soldiers blankly before answering. "Welkin." He replied simply.

Welkin ... That name rang through the marksman's mind for a few seconds. Why does it seems so familiar? Once again, he shook the thought off. Everything will be cleared on the guardhouse. He kept his cool in check for now and decided to play along.

"Well, I'll have you know Mr. Spy, it's pretty bold of you to scout the area this deep in our homeland." Alicia smirked.

"Huh? Spy? I really don't know what are you guys talking about." He replied naively. "And ... When did I become a spy?" He paused. "HUH?! WAIT, THERE'S A SPY?! WHERE?!"

"It's too late to deny it now sp-" Alicia's protest were cut short by a booming sound of alarm coming from the Bruhl's city center. "Huh? An emergency callback? What's going on?"

The bluenette narrowed his eyes as he pulled his hood down. He then tapped Alicia's shoulder lightly. Successfully gaining the attention of the brunette, he pointed to the city center with his thumb and gestured his head to move slightly, equivalent of giving the order of '_We must move._' The private nodded and she turned her head to the boys and Welkin.

"We're going back first." She informed. "Take him with you, don't let him escape!"

"Leave it to us!" The boy in blonde nodded with a determined look on his face.

The officer and the private nodded back at him. They then dashed off to Bruhl.

"So, Lieutenant, I've never really caught your name. May I ask who you are?" Alicia asked as the two ran through the dirt pathway of the outskirts. The marksman shifted his head to the shorter girl beside him. He raised an eyebrow, no one has ever really asked his name. So this is rather surprising for the lieutenant.

He pointed to the nametag on his collar, there's a small word with a printed word '_Codename : Sentinel_'.

"Sentinel?" Alicia repeated the word out loud. "It's ... It's not your real name, right?" A shook head came as the reply. "Alright then, Lieutenant. It's an honor to work with you." She grinned to her commanding officer.

Sentinel only gave her a small yet knowingly smile, and the two continued their sprint to the town's center.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group's gathered at a small briefing room. The higher ups of the town watch's already there, even Susie is there. After a short explanation by Alicia that Sentinel's from the main force. They allowed him in.

"We confirmed the presence of the Imperial Army in the Bellib Forest." The statement shocked the rest of the town watch. Sentinel himself pouted at the announcement. "It won't even take half a day for them to reach here if they move quickly."

Susie gasped loudly as she lost her consciousness. Alicia instinctively caught her falling body. Sentinel looked back with a surprised face and with a comical grass mark over his head. But the lieutenant straightened himself up.

"Mr. Laaken, what's the military doing?" Alicia asked, and then the whole room proceeds to look at the bluenette with a hopefull expression plastered on their faces.

Sentinel felt the uneasy gazes landing on him. He pulls out a piece of paper and gave it to Laaken. The senior member of the narrowed his eyes as he read the report.

"It'll take them a full day before the order to dispatch is issued. The vanguard squad consisted of some of the army's best snipers and scouts is here to compensate until the main armed forces arrive." Then, the rest of the room began to chatter disapprovingly. Sentinel had a look of guilt on his face. He knew that even the best of the best couldn't handle the sheer force of the Imperial Army. It's practically a suicide mission for the vanguard team.

A member of the senior town watcher slammed his hands on the table. "Damn it, they're too slow!" He yelled in anger. "Why do they have to take so long?"

"Seeing the war's situation at the moment, we're probably deemed to be low quality." Laaken said as he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Are you sure that's the best the army could provide to us, lieutenant?" He asked the bluenette. He nodded lowly as he looked away.

"_Lieutenant..._" Alicia muttered quietly with a concerned tone.

"Then, we should make the first move! We'll probably have a chance!" A member suggested.

Laaken disagreed. "Melkel, we should prioritize the evacuation of our townsfolk first." A wise choice indeed. "Now then, about the deployment in the afternoon, maybe we should-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. The rest of the soldiers inside the room shifted their gaze to the wooden door at the edge of the room.

The door creaked open, and the same boy that helped them apprehend Welkin at the river, his name's ... Jan, if Sentinel's memory doesn't betray him like it usually did.

"Uum ... Alicia, lieutenant." He peeked his head in timidly.

Laaken shook his head in an irritated manner. "Jan! We're having an important discussion right now. Come back later!" He barked.

"B-but ..." Jan tried to reason.

Alicia took a step forward instead. "U-um, actually at the Dabos Bridge ...-"

"Alicia! This isn't the time to listen to children's nonsense!" Melkel replied in his usual short-tempered tone.

The bluenette and the brunette narrowed their eyes at the comment. Alicia finally spoke up. "I'll ... I'll be back in a moment." She turned to leave the room. Sentinel followed from the behind.

"Lieutenant?" Laaken asked. But it was too late as the two exited the room.

* * *

So, Jan and Miguro managed to brought Welkin to them in one peace, Alicia had decided to put him in the storeroom for the time being, at least until the meeting's done.

"It's this man, he was talking to a woman!" Jan reported. "he's definitely suspicious!"

"We know each other, you know ..." Welkin retorted.

The brunette finally managed to open the rusty old lock of the storeroom. Inside, there's only darkness and a few used things that could greet the group. Not surprising.

"We're busy now. You have to wait here for the time being." Alicia pointed her thumb to the storeroom.

Sentinel shrugged, and he gestured his head back to the main building, signalling that he would be going back to the meeting. Alicia and the boys nodded. Welkin gave him a naive look, in which he replied with a neutral look himself.

* * *

A few more minutes has passed and now, the ones left in the briefing room were Susie, Alicia, who had finished her business with Welkin, and Sentinel, with a frustrated, tired, and depressed look on his face. He sat on the chair before the main table, he brought a map with him, the town watch assumed he was planning something for the vanguard team to make their move, but it looks like he met his dead end. Open conflict is unavoidable. The town watch could only prepare and hope for the best until reinforcements arrive.

"Hey, Alicia, Lieutenant ..." Susie haven't spoke a word since the meeting started finally opened her mouth. "We ... Won't get shot, will we?"

Sentinel gave her a knowingly look as he wrapped the map and put it back to his satchel. Alicia agreed with the look of the lieutenant. "We just have to shoot before we get shot. It'll be alright."

The blonde girl shook her head wildly. "I ... I can't do that! Aren't you afraid?"

Alicia looks visibly shocked and stunned for the moment, and looked away slightly before replying. "It's all for the sake of protecting Bruhl." She shifted her gaze to the window, and her eyes widened. "E-eh?" She stammered.

Susie and Sentinel now looked confused as they saw Alicia's weird behavior. She ran to the window and planted her face there. It'll be comical if it wasn't so weird and awkward. What Alicia saw was a dark brown haired figure making his way out of the storage room from the second floor window. He jumped down to the grass below and made a run for it.

"**_HE_**-" The brunette dashed out of the room, before the commanding officer could open his mouth, Alicia grabbed the bluenette by his uniform's collar, dragging him out of the room with her. "_**HE'S GETTING AWAY!**_" Yelled the private as she sprinted out of the house, with the marksman being dragged all the way downstairs and out to the front.

"E-eh?" Susie asked to no one, dumbfounded of what just happened before her.

* * *

Welkin was running as fast as he could, but he his ears picked something he hoped he would hear later rather than sooner.

"_**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**_" Screamed Alicia from the distance, with her rifle on one hand, and the lieutenant on the other.

Noticing that Alicia managed to caught up to him, he sprinted faster as he yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"I'll shoot you if you don't stop!" Warned the private as she stopped and aimed her rifle at the young man. Sentinel finally got himself a chance to breathe, his pale face going paler after he was dragged all the way up there. "I'll really shoot you!" Warned Alicia again.

Sentinel coughed and wheezed a few times. After getting some real oxygen into his short body, he raised his head again, to see Alicia gingerly aiming at Welkin. He narrowed his eyes immediately used his free hand to pull the rifle down.

"L-lieutenant Sentinel?" Alicia asked, Sentinel responded with a glare that orders '_Don't shoot!_'. Acknowledging the order, the girl relents from pulling the trigger. The bluenette plops in his goggles again and pulled his hood up. He pulled his assault rifle from the slung of his shoulder and gestured his head to Welkin. The two then proceed to give chase to the 'spy'.

The chase lasted for a few minutes, until the group arrived at the edge of the town and entered the Bellis Forest. Welkin, noticing that something's not right, stopped his tracks before a large and thick layer of bushes. Sentinel and Alicia arrived at his location shortly after. The private wasted o time to aim her gun at the 'spy' again.

"It's pointless for you to escape!" Threatened Alicia as she aimed down the sights of her gun. With a trembling hand, she puts a finger on the trigger.

"Shh!" Welkin turned his body and puts a finger to his lip, signalling the two soldiers to be quiet. This action surprises the two. They shrugged and decided to take a step closer to him. Welkin responded by pointing a finger to the edge of the hill. Their gaze shifted positions and their eyes planted on the grassy hill at the open grounds before them.

Just then, numerous armored vehicles as well as foot soldiers wearing the Imperial Army's uniform, complete with their woodland camo entered the image. Sentinel and Welkin narrowed their eyes, while Alicia gasped lightly.

"The Imperial army!" She stated. Welkin only nodded.

At the edge of Sentinel's all seeing eye, he picked up several scouts heading their way. Instinctively, he pulled down Alicia and Welkin behind the bushes. He raised a hand, ordering them not to even move a muscle. With a gulp, they complied. Sentinel released the safety pin on his gun and puts a finger in the trigger of his assault rifle, he switched into single-shot mode and hoped for the best.

... And then ... There was silence, as the Imperial scouts made their way past the group of three.

_"Scouts ... So, they've already reached this place." _thought the brunette quickly.

Alicia kept her finger at the trigger at all times, she was slightly trembling, then, she realized the lieutenant's face was just a few inches away from her. Having the realization struck her deep, her feelings took control and she flushed red as she pulled herself backwards from Sentinel. The lieutenant, being oblivious of what just happened just thought that she was bitten by some bug or something. He ordered her to keep her mouth shut again. She complied gingerly, still with a slight pink tint visible on her cheeks.

Then, Welkin started to walk to the west. Alicia and Sentinel followed him.

"Hey, who's waiting for you?" Alicia spoke up, gaining the attention of the taller young man.

"My younger sister." He replied simply.

"Younger sister?" She repeated his words. "Whose sister? Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Impossible." Alicia scoffed. "you were sketching so leisurely just a while ago. If your sister's waiting for you, you should be hurrying back instead!"

"I'm often told that my priorities are strange." Welkin replied with a straight tone.

Sentinel and his ... Partner gave him another unamused look. "Honestly, I'm getting lost just by talking to you." Sighed the girl. "Alright, but we're coming with you. That's the condition, okay?" She asked. "And, if you try something funny, we'll-"

Welkin turned his body around. "REALLY?! Thank you! I'll be grateful if you do that!" He exclaimed happily, much to the soldiers' surprise.

There was silence ... "Well ... Uh, where's your house?" Alicia asked awkwardly.

"It's that way." He pointed to a dirt path. "Go this way and we'll reach it in fifteen minutes time." He explained.

Wait ... Isn't that house over there ... "Wait! The house over there is General Gunther's Mansion-" Alicia's words were cutoff by a sudden sound of a clicking gun. Realizing this, both her and the Sentinel turned their gazes to a nearby tree, and they saw an Imperial scout, aiming his weapon at them.

***BANG!***

"Get down!" Ordered Alicia.

"Eh?" Welkin asked with a rather confused tone, until he saw a bullet heading straight for him. "WAH!" He yelped as he ducked, and just in time indeed.

More gunshots are heard. "Come out, you Gallian soldiers!" Barked the scout.

Sentinel ordered Alicia and Welkin to run as he plops out of cover and returned fire to the enemy.

"Run!" Alicia yelled to Welkin. Sentinel provided cover fire to them from behind. After a few seconds, he decided to follow them, since he saw more and more Imperial troops converging into his position.

The group of three continued to run into a big white house located at the edge of the forest. Alicia tried to return fire to the enemy to no avail.

"Over here!" Welkin called from the edge of the wall, Alicia complied and ran for it. Sentinel sprinted to the wall and switched to his DMR.

With a narrowed eye, he took one deep breath. Releasing the safety pin, his scope landed on a head of an unfortunate Imperial scout. With that, he fires.

***BANG!***

A registered headshot. It was a clean hit. He continued to fire more rounds from his high-recoil rifle until a voice reached his ears.

"Lieutenant, inside!" Alicia yelled from the house. He complied and went inside as well.

* * *

The group of three arrived at a storeroom of a certain house. The condition of the storeroom literally similar to the one at the Bruhl's city center. There were only darkness and used things that're there to greet them. Alicia and Welkin took a minute to catch their breath, while Sentinel inserted a fresh magazine into his DMR. With a loud click, he cocked his gun and wiped the magnifying lens of the scope.

"Let's enter the mansion from the inner door." Suggested Welkin.

Alicia had a questioning look on her face. "Why do you so much about this mansion?" She asked, Welkin turned his face again with and answered with a confused 'Eh?' instead. "This is the home of General Gunther! He's the hero who saved Gallia in the first European War."

Welkin just shrugged. "So it seems ..."

"Wait ... Don't tell me." Both the brunette and the bluenette had the same surprised look on their face.

"Everyone tells me that all the time." He chuckled. "**I'm Welkin Gunther. The son of Belgen Gunther.**"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

So ... I was bored, and Valkyria Chronicles comes into my mind ... and then Huzzah! There's this fic!

This is basically my take on the Anime series, with an inserted OC of course. Meet **the Sentinel**. Not your typical guy. As you can see, he didn't spoke at all during this chapter. I created a nameless, and mute OC! hurray for me. But yeah, I have to say, the series was freaking great. So great that the idea of this fic comes to my mind.

He's the Vanguard's Marksman, always carrying his DMR (No, not the DMR from Halo series. Please note that Designated Marksman Rifle is a universal term.) with him all the time. He also carries an AR for mid-range combat. And his uniform, the base design was from the Assassin's uniform from the Assassin's Creed series. But hey, I thought it'll look cool, a hybrid between a soldier's uniform and Assassin.

Well, that's about it, folks. Hope you enjoyed the intro. I'll try to update this when I have the time. Cheers!


End file.
